Laughing Gas Mishap
by StoriesOfANobody
Summary: Laney has a tooth ache. When Corey insistes she visit the dentist, will it lead to Laney spilling her most kept secret? (Short first chapter because I'm lazy.)
1. Toothache

_Welcome, one and all, to my first Grojband fanfic! I have several other stories going so expect an update when I feel like it. Now, without further blabbering..._

* * *

13 is a unique age. You're close to having all the characteristics of teens yet still have a few child-like thing as well. For instance, you are losing the last of you're baby teeth.

Unfortunately for Laney, one of her baby molars seemed determined to stay with her and the one underneath was beginning to get quite uncomfortable.

"Lanes, are you sure you can still play your bass?" Asked Corey, the girl's best friend. Laney rolled her eyes, absentmindedly toying with the strings of her instrument.

"It's just a tooth, Core! Geez, you act like I lost my hand," Laney said as she walked on the makeshift stage. Corey sighed, defeated and smiled.

'That girl is as stubborn as they come,' he thought. Shaking his head, Corey grabbed his guitar and clabbered on stage.

"Okay Kon, count us in," the blue haired guitarist called to the large boy leaning over a drum set.

"1-2-1-2-3-4!" Kon counted and the band played. Though, not long after they begun, the bass sound stopped. A small whimper was audible through the racket only to Corey.

The boy quickly held up a hand to the twins and rushed over to Laney, who was holding the left side of her face in pain.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But have you got any ice?" Laney asked as she waved away a worried Corey and Kin. Corey nodded and left.

"No offense but I think you're gonna need more than ice. I think you need a dent-mph," Before Kin could finish, Laney had covered his mouth with her hands.

"Don't say it. I hate going to the…Dentist," Laney said, shivering. Kin rolled his eyes(Earning him a glare from the girl) and mumbled something against her hands.

"What? Oh, sorry." She removed her hands from Kin's mouth.

"It's nothing to be afraid of," Kin started. His brother leaned over his shoulder.

"Dentist are here to help our teeth be all shiny! And they give you a sticker if you're good," Kon said happily. Laney glared.

"I said don't say his name." The twins shrugged as Corey came back in holding a damp towel filled with ice.

Corey handed Laney the towel. She nodded a thanks, blushing lightly as she held it against her jaw.

After a long moment of thoughtful silence, Corey spoke up.

"Lanes, I've made my mind. You're going to the dentist."

_**NOT THE DENTIST TRANSITION!**_

"Core, you know I hate the dentist," Laney said frustrated. In the short time of two hours, Corey had somehow managed to set up an appointment and convince a fuming Trina to drive the two of them to the dreaded dentist. Now they where sitting in a blue tinted waiting room as Laney was still wondering how everything happened so fast and why Corey had prevented Kin and Kon from coming with them.

"Don't worry so much! I'll be right there if anything happens to you, dude," Corey announced happily from behind a music magazine. Laney tilted her head towards the ceiling and sighed softly. He just never saw as more than 'one of the guys'.

The dentist stepped into the waiting room, eyeing a chart.

"Laney Penn?" He asked. Corey stood up and grabbed Laney's arm hauling her up with him.

"That's us!" Corey answered cheerily. Laney almost laughed at his rather unneeded happiness.

The dentist led them to another room, this one with a large automated chair and a table of suspicious looking tools. Laney hesitantly stepped in, Corey following closely behind.

'Okay, this can't be too bad. Core is gonna be with me the whole time! And maybe they'll put me on some kind of painkiller so it doesn't hurt,' thought Laney.

"Okay, Miss Penn. If you'll just take a seat, we'll get started," Dr. Frigg, the dentist, said.

Laney gulped. Here we go…

* * *

_More next time. I've got a lot to do._

_Peace._


	2. Confession

Laney sat down and glanced from Dr. Frigg to Corey. Corey smiled at her as he sat down on a stool on Laney's right side.

'See? He's gonna stay right by my side,' Laney thought with a quick glance at Corey.

"Okay, Miss Penn, we're going to give you some to numb the pain," said Dr. Frigg. Both teens looked at the dentist with a confused expression.

"Laughing Gas," the dentist explained.

"Ohhhhh…," Corey and Laney said. The dentist smiled and provided a gas mask. Laney bite her lip nervously. That gas mask looked kind of scary. She held her breathe as the mask was placed. For a moment, it seemed like nothing happened. Then, Laney felt a little drowsy.

Corey watched as Laney started giggling. A few more seconds went by before the mask was removed. Laney looked straight up at Corey and giggled again. Corey gave a small smile. The basset straight out laughed.  
"Um…Is that…Is that suppose to happen?" the guitarist asked confused.

"Laughing gas is crazy silly stuff. Makes you laugh at everything," Frigg answered. Laney giggled again to prove his point. Corey raised an eyebrow.

"And go a little kooky," Corey added, putting his index finger to his temple.

Laney laughed harder.

Corey grinned childishly and made a funny face, causing Laney to go from laughing to flat out hysteric.

The dentist cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry," Corey said, placing his hands in his lap. Frigg smiled sympathetically. Laney continued to laugh at a painting on the wall.

"Haha, there-there's a l-lake on there! HAHA!"

**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**

The dentist tapped a napping Corey on the shoulder. Corey sprung up, hitting his head on an overhanging light and falling back down on his butt.

"Ow," Corey groaned as Laney laughed.

"She still on that laughing gas?" Corey asked, rubbing his head. Frigg nodded.

"Well, Mr. Riffin, I've finished and your friends tooth is just fine. You're free to take her home right after I sign this form," Frigg said.

"Dr. Frigg, could you leave this room for no reason?" A nurse called. Frigg stood up, said he'd be right back, and walked out.

Laney looked up at Corey and smiled. He smiled back nervously. She giggled, motioning for him to come closer. Corey cautiously moved forward.

"Wanna here a secret?" Laney whispered drowsily, "I…I don't like the dentist." Corey laughed this time. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, whispering back, "I know."

She giggled and grinned. Laney really wasn't acting like herself. This laughing gas stuff messed people up. Corey took notice that she was different but decided to play along.

"I ha-have a real secret, though." Laney moved so her mouth was right next to his ear.

"I'm in love with Corey," She whispered giggling. Corey blinked.

"You l-love me?" he asked. Laney nodded and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh! Don't tell Corey!" She told him dazed. Corey sat up in his chair. He blinked, stuttering, "I-I'll be r-right back." before dashing out of the room. Corey stumbled into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Laney's in love with me. Whoa."He was definitely happy. Corey had secretly had a crush on Laney. That's why he was constantly touching her or hugging her. However, with Laney being his best friend, he was hesitant to admit it. Laney was just his friend. There was no way she would like him back. Well, almost no way.

Corey breathed deeply. He turned on the water and splashed his face.

"This is crazy," Corey muttered to himself.

"Laney's probably just all messed up in the brain from the laughing gas. She doesn't love me. She never will."

**THAT STATEMENT IS FALSE!**

Back at the Riffin house, Laney woke up from a nap dazed. Looking around, she wondered why she was on Corey's couch napping

Then she remembered they went to the dentist. But that didn't explain why she was napping at Mr. and Mrs. Riffin's house.

"Ouch! Stupid hot water…" Grumbled a familiar voice from the kitchen. Laney stood up shakily and walked to the adjoining kitchen.

Corey was standing on his tip-toes in front of an open cabinet, reaching for a container of hot chocolate.

"Hey, Core," Laney said, leaning against the door frame. Corey jumped and hit his elbow on a bag of flour. The bag tipped over, showering the boy in flour.

"Lanes! Uh…Hi?" Corey said awkwardly.

Laney grinned widely. Corey looked down at the mess of white flour covering him.

"I-I…uh…" Corey fumbled. Laney held up her hand.

"First of all, what happened? How did I get on your couch?" the red head asked.

"Well, Lanes, uh, we went to the…tooth doctor, he gave you laughing gas, you acted crazy, the doctor fixed your tooth, and I walked you home. Then you said you were really tired and just passed out on the couch." Corey explained.

"Oh. What do you mean acted crazy?" Laney asked. Corey's eyes widened.

"Uh…You laughed over anything and j-just said you loved…corndogs! Yep, corndogs are great! Hehe…," Corey said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I should go change and…I'll be right back." Laney watched Corey rush out of the kitchen and stumble up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Way to play it cool, Core. Unitl next time, guys!


	3. Messes and Movies

_A/N Yes, I was inspired by that ICarly episode. No, I don't own Grojband or ICarly. In fact, I said that on my profile._

Corey ran upstairs, changed into a black t-shirt with the grojband emblem, shook the flour out of his beanie, and washed his face. Being as hyperactive as he was, this only took about five minutes. He quickly dusted off his pants and walked downstairs.

Laney, having swept up the flour, was standing on a tall stool when Corey walked in the kitchen. Reaching for the box of hot chocolate mix, she stood on the tips of her toes. Corey chose this exact moment to yell, "Lanes, what are you doing?!"

This scared the heebie-jeebies out of Laney. Of course, as fate would have it, the girl jumped.

This knocked over a bottle of oil, whose lid was not secure.

In addition, because the author was out of ideas for this story at the time, the bottle of cooking oil soaked Laney.

"Corey!" Laney shouted as she got down from the stool. Corey smiled nervously. It was never a good sign when she used his real name or when someone messed with her hair. So really, Corey was in deep doo-doo.

Instead of murdering Corey right then and there, as the boy expected, Laney just sighed. The guitarist looked beyond confused and slightly scared.

"Whatever. Can I use your shower?" Laney asked. Corey nodded numbly.

"I-I'll bring you some clothes up." Then she shuffled off towards the bathroom still dripping in oil.

"Huh, that was weird. But I'm glad she didn't kill me," Corey mumbled as he went about, cleaning up oil.

**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**

Laney stepped out of the shower, finally oil free. She found a pair of ripped jeans, a pair of girl's briefs, a green tank top, and a yellow long sleeve shirt lying by the door. She hadn't heard Corey come in. The thought made her blush as she hurriedly dressed.

Corey was lying on the bed, having given up on hot chocolate, when Laney walked in. She silently laid down next him. Not that it was any different from the times before when they had sleepovers and may or may not have fallen asleep on the bed. Kin and Kon always teased them of that.

"So…Band practice in an hour right?" Laney said. Corey blinked and turned his head towards her. Honestly, he hadn't noticed her come in. He was much too caught up in wondering if he loved Laney.

"No, Kin and Kon canceled because of chores," Corey replied, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Oh," Was all the girl said. A moment of silence passed before Corey sat up abruptly. A glimmer of excitement shown in his eyes that made Laney worried.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked. Laney smiled and nodded.

Five minutes later, Corey had popped popcorn in a large bowl and Lanes had set up the DVD player. She was now skimming through the pile of movies in front of the garage TV.

"How about we watch Parry Hotter?" Laney asked. Corey made a disgusted look.

"Ugh, you actually like that?" He said.

"It's a good series!"

"About a boy who finds out he's a wizard and fights a nose-less old guy!"

"Touché," Laney smiled.

Corey sat down on the floor beside Laney as a few more moments of shuffling went by.

"Ooh, Corporal Canada!" Corey exclaimed, reaching over Laney's shoulder. The red head rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"You have your 'super hero' and I have mine. Mine is just better."

Despite Laney's arguing, they ended up watching Corporal Canada anyway. Corey was just too cute to refuse.

**CORPORAL CANADA IS AWESOME!**

Kin called Corey again as he watched Kon call Laney. The brothers had finished their chores hours ago and this was the third time calling the two. It was now 7 o'clock in the evening.

"What do you think happened to them?" Kon asked his brother. The phone went to voice mail again and he hung up.

"I don't know," Kin said as his line did the same. He walked towards the door of their room, grabbing his bowtie as he went. Kon followed quickly.

"I'm guessing their still at Corey's but beyond that, I have no idea. Let's go over to check on them," the small boy said.

"And if they aren't there?" asked his twin. Kin shrugged, opening the front door.

"We'll just have to see when we get there."

_A/N Parry Hotter is based of Harry Potter, which I have no ownership over. Corporal Canada is a spin off of Captain America, who I don't own._


	4. Flashbacking

A/N: I'm so sorry, you guys. My laptop got taken away for three weeks. This chapter is the last (unless you guys want an epilouge) and extra long to make up for it.

* * *

Kin and Kon arrived at Corey's garage as an ominous crow cawed. The two brothers glanced at each other nervously. Then they laughed, and Kin knocked confidently on the garage door.

"Guys, hello? Anybody home?" Kin asked. The garage door shot open, revealing a pink haired teen.

"What do you want?" Trina sneered. Kon stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Yes, we're searching for the future mister and misses Riffin," He said. Kin snickered from behind his larger brother. Trina stared at them for a long moment.

"Corey and Laney," Kin filled in. Trina blinked and nodded.

"Oh, those two. They're napping on the couch," Trina said, briefly grimacing with jealousy. Why couldn't Nick Mallory treat her like Corey does Laney?

Kin and Kon grinned slyly. They sneaked in the garage and slipped behind the couch in ninja mode. Kon took out a camera as Kin suppressed a laugh into his hand. The twins rose up over the couch.

Corey was laying down, beanie off, arms wrapped protectively around Laney. With Corey's signature hat removed, one could see his blue hair was messy and sticking up wildly. Laney was resting on top/next to Corey on the small couch. Her hand gripped the bandleader's beanie tightly as if afraid it would sprout legs and run away.

Kon snapped a couple pictures. He passed off the camera to Kin who viewed them whilst snickering.

Corey yawned loudly. The brothers froze and Corey opened his eyes.

"Hey, guys," Corey said drowsily. Kon waved absently. Kin smirked.

"Hello, mister "smooth moves'." Corey frowned in confusion at Kin's joke. The boy with glasses rolled his eyes and his brother gestured vaguely at the couch.

"Mm, morning, Core," Laney yawned. Both thirteen year-olds froze. Corey looked down and Laney looked up. The next second two blushing kids bolted off the couch.

"Can I have my beanie back?" was all Corey managed to say. Lanes nodded numbly and held out her hand.

By this time, the twins were laughing so hard their legs had buckled, landing them on the floor. Tears formed in their eyes.

Ten Minutes Later!

Kon and Kin slowly finished laughing and shakily stood up.

"Okay, what the heck happened?" Kin asked. Corey sighed.

"It's kind of a long story," Laney said. Core nodded hastily. Both brothers rolled their eyes.

"We didn't walk a whole block for nothing!" Kon cried. Kin shook his head, "ignore that double negative sentence. What he means is 'we don't care how long it is'."

The boy and girl sighed.

"Well, it all started when…"

**Flashback!**

The movie credits scrolled down the TV screen. Corey yawned and stretched.

"Core, what exactly did I say when I was under that laughing gas?" Laney asked. He stopped mid-stretch and looked over at her.  
"Nothing really, just a bunch of nonsense," Corey lied.

"You're lying." Six years of knowing Lanes and he still couldn't figure out how she did that.

Corey dropped back onto the couch, "It was nothing. I don't even remember."

"Uh-huh, and I'm a flying pig," Laney said sarcastically. Corey chuckled and leaned back.

"Jeez, Lanes, I didn't know flying pigs could play bass so well," He said. Laney blushed from the offhanded compliment.

"It can't be that bad. Do you have to whisper it?" She joked. Corey thought about this for a moment. He leaned over.

"Do you really, really want to know?" Corey asked hesitantly. Laney rolled her eyes but nodded. He could be such a goofball. It couldn't be that bad.

"Y-you said that," Corey swallowed and shut his eyes, "you love me."

Okay, it can be that bad. Laney felt panic swell up inside her. Why did she have to know?

Corey opened one eye slowly then the other. He saw Laney sitting there, looking quite pale.

"You okay, Lanes?" She blinked and looked up at him. In a second her face went from pale to crimson.

"F-fine. Hehe, that laughing gas makes you say crazy things!" Laney bit her lip. Corey stared at her. Slowly, he shook his head.

"It must've effected me, too. I don't think that's so crazy." Corey looked down immediately. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Why?" Laney asked. Corey took off his beanie and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know…Maybe cause…" His voice trailed off into a mumble. Laney grew tired of the awkward silence. She reached out and snatched his beanie.

"Wha-Lanes! My hat!" Corey cried. Laney stood up quickly as he launched himself towards her.

"Catch me if you can," Laney said as she ran off. Corey stumbled after her.

**_*Needle scratch*_**

"Wait, wait, does this have anything to do with how you two ended up asleep on the couch?" Kin asked.

"Well, yea, some of it," Laney replied.

"Sorta," Corey added. Kin and Kon sighed.

"Skip to the part where you actually ended up falling asleep."

**_*Flashback continued*_**

Corey tackled Laney onto the couch, careful not to squish her.

("He-he squish…" "Shut up, Kon.")

He grabbed at the hat. Laney lowered her guard when he tackled her and he easily snatched it.

"YES!" Corey yelled. Laney glared at the beanie.

"Not fair, it totally made me let go." Corey laughed and sat up.

"This hat, my innocent beanie, made you let go?" Laney laughed, realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"You're so nuts, Lanes. That's why I love you," Corey chuckled absently. Laney froze in place, "What?"

Corey looked at her confused. "I said you're crazy."

Laney shook her head. "After that, Core."

Corey frowned in thought. "I said…," he stopped.

"You love me," Laney filled in. Corey grinned sheepishly.

"I-I'm sorry. It just slipped out, and you probably don't feel the same way. Not that it's bad! Just that, you know, that gas stuff was pretty crazy and-."

Corey was cut off when Laney kissed him. He immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_**FLASHBACK OVER!**_

"Oh, so you guys made-out on the couch until you fell asleep. Gotcha ya," Kin said smugly. Kon smiled and Laney blushed darkly.

"Does this mean you're dating? Will it break up the band?" The brothers' smiles turned into scowls.

Laney and Corey glanced at each other. Unspoken words where exchanged.

"We're dating and no, it won't break up the band. If it does, you guys can slap us." Corey announced. Kin and Kon grinned.

Laney smiled up at Corey, who had wrapped an arm around her waist.

Suddenly, the red head looked apologetically at the bandleader and ran to the desk. Laney grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling words as fast as she could.

"Lanes, what are you doing?" Corey asked. The twins shrugged.

"Writing a thank-you note," she answered shortly. Corey walked up behind her, peering over her shoulder.

"To…The dentist?" The two brothers walked over to inspect this odd event.

"It's not comet day is it? Has it come early?" Kin asked and looked out the window. Kon checked the calendar, "Nope, it's still two months away."

Laney rolled her eyes. "Dentist's aren't _so _bad. He gave me the laughing gas which gave me the courage to tell Core here I love him."

All three boys 'oh'ed in understanding. Corey kissed Laney's cheek.

"Then I shall forever call this story 'Laughing Gas _Not_ Mishap'."

"You are so cheesy, Core," Laney said, while the twins looked around for this 'cheese' she was speaking of.


End file.
